You, Me, and a Ninja Named Kuropii
by KuroxSaku
Summary: KuroganexSakuraxFye  Rain... How could something so small, so common, seem to bring three completely different people so close, even to the point of romance...?
1. Raindrops

Fye's Point of View

The rain poured outside and a certain princess I knew couldn't help but stare at it. I couldn't help but wonder... Was this the first time she saw rain? "Hey, Sakura-chan?" I asked, walking over to her, "What are you staring at?"

The emerald-eyed girl turned to face me. "Nothing, Fye-san..." She told me, "Just the water pouring from the sky." It really did sound like this was her first time seeing rain... "The sky looks so sad, since it's grey and filled with clouds. It's crying too..."

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Sakura-chan, it isn't sad, nor is it crying. The clouds were just filled with little water droplets, which had to fall, so the clouds could go on." I told her, chuckling. I looked at where she had been looking and was shocked when I saw Kuro-tan out there. "Sakura-chan... Was there anything else you were looking at?"

Sakura sighed. "Well, actually... I was watching Kurogane-san. Won't he get a cold if he's out there too long?"

I shrugged. "Well, a normal man would catch a cold but, as for Kuro-rin... Who knows? His endurance is great. Trust me, I've seen him fight." Sakura just looked up at me, a worried look in her eyes. Did she honestly want me to go out there and ask for Kuro-rin to come in? He'd never do as I say! Still, I had to try, for her. But, just to make sure... "Sakura-chan, would you like for me to go check on Kuro-chi?"

The princess nodded, so how could I do anything else but do what made her happy? So, I walked outside, into the rain, and tapped Kuro-pon on the shoulder. "Mage... What do you want?" That was the cold reply he gave me.

"Why don't you come in...?" I offered, like what I was saying was actually going to work. But, I wasn't a fool. I knew he wouldn't come in just because I asked.

Unfortunately, I was right... "Why the Hell should I?!" He snapped.

Well, I certainly couldn't lie. Oh, no. I'd already done enough of that... "Well, Sakura-chan wanted you to come in. She was watching you from that window over there and was worried about you." I told him, looking over at Sakura, who was still looking out that window. Kuro-myuu looked there also, his crimson eyes meeting those lovely emerald eyes of hers. Sakura, in return, blushed and looked away.

I had to admit. They were pretty cute like that. Not that I was jealous of Kuro-tan or anything... "So, Kuro-myuu, will you come in?"

There was a long silence and no voice was heard. The only sound was that made by the rain drops. Eventually, he replied, "Fine..." With that, he stood up and returned indoors. I couldn't help but notice the way Sakura stared at him, like I stared at her, like I wanted her to stare at me... If I didn't wish for her happiness so greatly, I would've been envious. But, I'm not. Am I...? It didn't matter, as I soon returned indoors, to watch the conversation play out between Sakura and Kuro-chii.


	2. Anger Management Problems

Kurogane's Point of View

I returned indoors, my hair soaked with the rain. But, I didn't mind it. I had been training, and the mage had interrupted me. He always did when I was trying to focus on something important. And, not to mention, that fake smile of his was really starting to get more annoying. As soon as I had begun to walk towards my room, the princess rushed towards me, much to my surprise. "Kurogane-san, what were you doing out there?" She asked me.

"Nothing, Princess. Just training." I replied, trying not to sound cruel, like I did with everyone else. After my last run in with an angry princess, I decided that it was best to act at least half-way decent, when in conversations with princesses. "Why? Were you worried or something?"

She looked at the ground, blushing slightly. "Yes... I thought you might get a cold or something. I was worried about you..."

I scowled. Why should she worry? I would be fine! There was no way I'd get a cold and, even if I did, I wouldn't let it beat me!!! But, instead of this answer, I said, "Sakura, you don't have to worry about me."

"But, I... I can't help it!" She told me, looking up at me again, with a pleading look in her eyes.

Then, I heard a voice from behind me... Fye... "Now, now... Kuro-myuu, don't hurt Sakura-chan's feelings. That wouldn't be nice!"

"I don't care if it's nice or not! And, stop with the damn nicnames! It's Kurogane!!!" I shouted, angrily. Suddenly, I heard someone running away. Looking down, I discovered where Sakura had been, there was no one. "Damn it!!!" I shouted, shocked by her sudden leaving. "Sakura, I didn't mean it!!!" With that, I ran after her.

I sounded... sincere and, mind you, I didn't know why. All I knew was that I was angry at Fye one second and, when the princess had left, I felt... regretful and angry... But, not at Fye. No, that anger was gone. I was mad... at myself...


End file.
